gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinra
Shinra (森羅) is an special OPS unit within the Japanese government, their objective is to deal with many evil forces from spirits to demons whose objectives are bring chaos to the human world. Known Members *Reiji Arisu *Xiaomu *Chizuru Urashima *Mii Kouryuuji *Adam Pines (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) Relatives *KOS-MOS *Haken Browning *Kaguya Nanbu *Aschen Brödel *Suzuka-Hime *Kogoro Tenzai *Princess Eve Butterfly (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Isaac Flynn (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Pretty SEGA Gamer (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) Affiliated With *Kouryuuji Estate *Heaven (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Mishima Zaibatsu *G-Corporation *Fenrir *Z Warriors (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Capsule Corporation (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Straw Hat Pirates (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Uzumaki Clan (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Uchiha Clan (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands) *Super Sentai/Power Rangers (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Kamen Rider (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Ultraman (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Godzilla (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *765 Productions (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *ICPO *Taiyo High School *Maverick Hunters *B.S.A.A. *Imperial Flower Assault *Nameless *Bionis *Regular Army (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Black Hat Organization (Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer) Enemies With *Ouma *Oros Phlox *Dark Shadows (Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands) *The Hell (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *ISIS/The Caliphate (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Red Ribbon (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Aragami *Time Breakers (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Donquixote Pirates (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Marine (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Uchiha Clan (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Dai-Shocker (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Zangyack Empire (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Xiliens (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Space Hunter Nebula M (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) *Shadowloo *S.I.N. *Mavericks *B.o.W. *Umbrella *Yautja (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Xenomorph (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Eggman Empire (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Rhythm Rogues *Kouma *East European Empire *Mechonis *Rebel Army (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) Game Ideas Appearances *Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds *Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies *Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) *Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer *Project X Zone 3: The New Legend *Project X Zone 3-D *Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Project X Zone Category:Organization Category:Official Organizations Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Namco X Capcom